The present invention relates to a method and a device for controlling a temperature of a battery cell, and in particular to a method and a device for controlling a temperature in a battery cell which is part of a battery module which may be used in a vehicle.
It is common in batteries of prior art that a temperature is measured module by module, that is for individual modules of the battery. This is done assuming that temperatures of individual battery cells, of which the battery module is constituted, only differ insignificantly from the temperature determined for the battery module. Accordingly, multiple temperature sensors in battery modules of the prior art are mounted for example on battery cell connectors which connect the battery cells in a battery module.
Controlling of operating parameters of the battery cells, for example controlling an overall battery output power, to not exceed a pre-defined maximum battery temperature is not part of batteries according to prior art implementations. Since temperature gradients have not been regarded by prior art devices, thermal stress occurring due to irregular distribution of thermal gradients in a battery pack were not possible to be successfully prevented.